Esther
Esther is one of the many Dark Angels that roam Dimection. He is an extremely introverted and anti-social teenager. He is considered a botanist and psychologist as he read in all of the books and information that he had gathered and spent his time reading as a child. He tends to tell others to leave him be, so he can concentrate on his hobbies. His weapon of choice would be a .55 anti-material rifle named Angel, which is very effective in long-distance crowd control. He is known to have a very soft and quiet voice. 'Appearance' Esther is a slim, worn-down, and pale man. His messy, jet black hair is parted into a fringe over one of his light, soft grey eyes, somewhat similar to Kay's hair. He wears choker, a worn black hoodie usually zipped up, and a black torn undershirt along with grey armored pants and knee-high black boots. Much like he tries to hide the deep scar on his left shoulder, he tries equally to hide his sleek, black wings that he finds himself inexperienced with. Additionally, He carries an unknown locket and the military dog tag of the soldier he took his rifle from, as these accessories are only known to him. 'Personality' Esther has vast knowledge of many subjects, including the three dimensions and teaches those he trusts and protects. He is an introverted sociopath that avoids social contact at all costs. He is wise and intelligent beyond recognition, and has been known to use logic and techniques of all kinds to get the perfect shot. He only speaks when it is absolutely necessary, and if so, he simply says two or three worded remarks. Although known to finish tasks quite quickly and fair quite well on his own, his lack of communication can put quite a barrier communication-wise between him and others. He enjoys dreaming to escape reality, and to envision the beautiful pre-apocalyptic world in his lucid dreams. His dreams are typically filled with plant life and colorful flowers. Esther prefers tasks, missions, or operations at night due to higher stealth and the possibility to see the night sky. He also secretly loathes the remnants of humanity, and believes that the human race is responsible for the frigid weather, waste, and radioactivity that rots Dimection and Nevra which eliminated the majority of plant life. His goal would be to collect many flowers and plants and have a large range of species for studying in solitude. 'History' by Isa. don't touch this page unless rewording or i'll screw you over smh >:^0 'Traits and Abilities' tbd. 'Quotes' *''"Just leave me be."'' *''"Don't touch that."'' *''"Go away."'' *''"Humanity caused this, no one to blame but ourselves."'' * *overly womanly shriek* *''"Uh-huh."'' *''"...ugh."'' 'Trivia' *His main passion is with flowers, but he wishes to plant various berry bushes as well. *He is extremely deadly with his sniper rifle, and he very rarely misses. *He is Isa's future partner. *He very rarely uses his wings. *Most of the time, you'll find him with his hood up. Especially when sniping. *The dark colors underneath his eyes visually indicate his lack of sleep. *He may have the highest accuracy of everyone within Dimection. *The name "Esther" means "star" in Persian and "hidden" in Hebrew. *Thus, he enjoys his code-name "Hidden Star". Category:Characters Category:Dark Angel